An Angel's Wish
by Digitally Dark Wingz
Summary: An angel is searching for her missing holy ring when she meets the genius, Ken
1. Down to Earth!!

An Angel's wish  
  
By: Red Flamed Angel  
  
  
  
Birds chirping could be heard as Ken goes back home after a football match. His parents died a few years ago as they met with an accident and which leaves him the whole apartment to himself. Him, being a top football player and a genius gets a lot of money to feed himself and buy necessary stuff.  
  
Unknown to him, high above the clouds, a pair of angels was playing. A boy and a girl. The girl was playing with her holy ring, throwing it around, while her friend TK was watching her.  
  
"Look TK here comes my holy ring, duck!" She said.  
  
The holly ring came soaring just high above TK's head as he tried to duck. The girl who threw it out caught the ring. The ring, however, slipped from her hand and drops down. To Earth.  
  
She frantically tried to save it but was too late and was ordered to go and see the high priest of the angels.The high was not at least happy when he heard the news. He told her that she must go down to Earth and look for it within seven days or else she would lose her heavenly power and dissapear into thin air.  
  
TK heard this and suggest that he will go with her but the high priest shook his head and ordered him to clean his holly ring which is very dusty. And kick TK's friend down to Earth to search for herholly ring.  
  
* Back to Earth *  
  
Ken was thinking what to cook for dinner when his eyes caught something that shine brightly. He picks it up and keeps it in between his schoolbooks. 'What a big ring!! it I should keep it and maybe I'll need it for something.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, he saw another thing it was a girl. She was falling from a great height and was approaching the grounds fast. Ken ran towards her and tried to save her. But to his surprise the girl did a backflip in midair and landed gracefully on the ground. 


	2. Rivals!

An Angel's Wish Part 2 By: Digitally Dark Wingz (a.k.a. redflameangel)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Toei animation, but I wished I owned them [just kidding _]  
  
A/N:  
  
Digitally Dark Wingz: Konnichiwa mina-san, I'm really sorry for not updating this fic for a long time* get down to my knees and begs* Gomen Ne. *Jumps up* Anyway back to the fic, I'm really someone actually reviewed, I'm so touched, arigatou. Anyway, here's the second installment of the story, ENJOY!!! ^_~  
  
Akuma no Tenshi: Don't mind my partner, she's simply insane and anyway is her favorite word of the week, T_T..  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
Ken was thinking what to cook for dinner when his eyes caught something that shine brightly. He picks it up and keeps it in between his schoolbooks. 'What a big ring!! It I should keep it and maybe I'll need it for something.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, he saw another thing it was a girl. She was falling from a great height and was approaching the grounds fast. Ken ran towards her and tried to save her. But to his surprise the girl did a back flip in midair and landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
------------------*******************---------------------  
  
'Whaa. Did she just do a back flip in midair!!? She does not seem to be around here, I wonder-'  
  
"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a glowing ring somewhere around her," asked the petite girl.  
  
Ken still shocked from the events that happened earlier, take in her features carefully. The girl has soft silky brown hair which seems to give out some internal light, her eyes was a beautiful shade of red, whose beauty only parallel its own. She was slim and tall, wearing a thin cotton dress seems more like a "nightgown"!!?  
  
"Err, sorry lass, but no. May I know what it is anyway?" replied Ken, blushing.  
  
'What should I say.? I couldn't possibly say that, oh I'm from heaven and I dropped my holy ring and I need it to return to heaven, what utter rubbish. My identity is strictly a top secret' thought the angel  
  
"Well you see, erm it's a very valuable thing, I. I don't know how to say this but it's really important to me"  
  
'What am I going to say to her, I mean I can't possibly admit I'm the one who took it, she'll... she'll , who knows what she'll do to me, better keep my mouth shut and see what I should do later'  
  
"Oh well, I'm really sorry, but I never spotted anything like that, by the way, you do not seem to live in this district, do you?"  
  
Gulp.  
  
"I. well you see my parents and I was on a holiday and, I accidentally was left behind, so they agreed to let me stay here for, err, seven days and now I do not know where to go, I, ah, am lost and hungry" said the girl, looking devastated.  
  
Feeling sorry for her, Ken offered to let her stay with him in his apartment.  
  
"Anyway, the name is Ken, what is your name, miss?"  
  
"I am named, Hikari, but you can call me Kari"  
  
'Hikari, light, what a beautiful name, I wonder, whether she got any boyfriend, what am I thinking"  
  
So they walked side by side to Ken's apartment. Ken unlocked the door and switched on the light. The apartment was small with two rooms, but neat and tidy nevertheless.  
  
Kari goggled at all the furniture with fascination. Ken took some fruit juice out of the fridge and offered them to the fascinated girl, feeling rather confuse.  
  
'Why would she stare so, is like she never saw those things before, weird.' But he just shook off the idea.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate your-"  
  
"KENNY-Kun!!!! Are you home??" Shouted a girl.  
  
As soon as she spotted her target, she pounced onto the poor Ken.  
  
"Oh, I miss you so Kenny-Chan!!!"  
  
"Get off me, Ouka!!"  
  
The struggled for a few minutes and Ken managed to calm Ouka down. Ouka finally realized they were not alone.  
  
"And who is she. did you two did something last night, did you, oh Ken-kun how could you!! I was always devoted to you, wasn't I, I really love you" Cried Ouka. Realizing Kari was in a nightgown. (A/N: Don't worry this fic is PG-13)  
  
Both Kari and Ken sweat dropped.  
  
"Ouka, calm down, we did not do anything okay. Now Ouka meet Kari, she'll be staying with me for a few days, and Kari meets Ouka, she's a neighbor of mine, a very annoying one" said Ken.  
  
"Humph, why must she stay with you, then that means I can stay too, can I , can I"  
  
"No!! Your mother will be worried"  
  
After much persuation, Ken managed to kick Ouka out of the room.  
  
__~~~~TBC~~~~~~__ 


	3. Close call!

An Angel's Wish Part 3 By: Digitally Dark Wingz  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Toei animation, but I wished I owned them [just kidding _]  
  
A/N:  
  
Digitally Dark Wingz: Some of you might be wondering, how come I keep on changing my nick, okay to make it easy for you ppl, I'll tell you my official nick, which is Digitally Dark Wingz. And my friend, Akuma no Tenshi, is my partner, which has a nick, Amber.  
  
Amber a.k.a Akuma no Tenshi: My partner is kurrently undergoing a mental disturbances, and has gone krazy so pls be kind and dun mind her. (Note: Amber can't really spell a word starting with c instead spelled them with a k)  
  
DDW: How dare you insult me so, you shall be tamed!! *Chased Amber around the messy room with a knife* I'll chop ya to pieces if it is necessary.  
  
.:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:.  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
"And who is she. did you two did something last night, did you, oh Ken-kun how could you!! I was always devoted to you, wasn't I, I really love you" Cried Ouka. Realizing Kari was in a nightgown. (A/N: Don't worry this fic is PG-13)  
  
Both Kari and Ken sweat dropped.  
  
"Ouka, calm down, we did not do anything okay. Now Ouka meet Kari, she'll be staying with me for a few days, and Kari meets Ouka, she's a neighbor of mine, a very annoying one" said Ken.  
  
"Humph, why must she stay with you, then that means I can stay too, can I , can I"  
  
"No!! Your mother will be worried"  
  
After much persuasion, Ken managed to kick Ouka out of the room. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:. .:o0O0o:.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"You look so kawaii in that dress Kari, " said Ken, unconsciously blushing.  
  
Ken decided to buy Kari some appropriate clothing, if she was going to stay with him. He did not want Kari to walk all over town with a nightgown, does he? She might get fined or even jailed, who knows? But that's not all, Kari is also very beautiful and Ken could not help but to make her happy.  
  
Kari was wearing one of her newly bought dress, it was a long cotton crumpled (A/N:purposely or it'll be too plain) kind of dress that reach her shin. It was light pink with red ribbons and dark pink rose decorating the dress. The dress was long-sleeved and hung casually onto her curves. It also comes with a sleeveless rose colored vest with silver linings. Which made Ken blushed every time she smiled gorgeously at him.  
  
Ouka who tagged along, saw all this and was red, due to jealously.  
  
"Ken-Chan, could you buy me one too?" said Ouka  
  
"But Ouka, you have a lot of dresses already, your wardrobe is going to burst if you try to stuff more clothing, while Kari here does not have a single decent clothes to wear," replied Ken, sweat dropping from the back of his head.  
  
"I don't care, you have to buy me one, now!"  
  
They argued while walking. Ouka grabbing Ken's left hand, pursuing Ken to fulfill her wishes, while Kari smiled at both of them. Kari remembered herself when she was small, begging Takeru to bring to Earth, and play around. But being T.K. of course declined and said that they would be severely punished if they were to break the rules. T.K. was an obedient angel unlike Kari who has a wild side.  
  
They walked on until they passed a shop with glass windows when Ouka's face expression to a shocked one.  
  
"What!!? It's either I'm seeing things or I've seen wings sprouting from your back on that glass, Kari?"  
  
Kari's heart seemed to stop pounding. She just realized she had forgotten about the basics of being an angel. An angel's true form can and will be revealed through their reflections.  
  
Ken confused, glanced to Kari, who very quickly slide her body to a brick wall, too quick for Ken to see her reflections.  
  
"What are you saying Ouka, your eyes are playing tricks, I think it's due to lack of sleep. We should go home now, beside its getting dark and your mom would be worried," Ken said.  
  
Kari heaved a sigh. Relieved her identity was safe. She would not want to think what will happen if they realised she was an angel. They might hunt her down or something. She had heard stories told by the high one that humans were greedy and self-centered and barbarous creatures that will clipped an angel's wings if they ever found one. Thinking that the god doted on them and gave them a "gift", and did not want their "gift" flying away, now do they?  
  
'Seven more days. No, cancel that six more days. I need to find my holy ring before then to return to my rightful place, heaven. And leave this dirty place inhabited by filthy, greed, and self centered humans. Where could I find it?' Thought Kari... . It's going to be a long week.  
  
__~~~~TBC~~~~~~__ 


	4. Searching

An Angel's wish part 4 PG-13 By: Digitally Dark WingZ  
  
Author's Note:  
  
ddwZ: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I really have a lot of school work , so sorry!!  
  
'Seven more days. No, cancel that six more days. I need to find my holy ring before then to return to my rightful place, heaven. And leave this dirty place inhabited by filthy, greed, and self centered humans. Where could I find it?' Thought Kari.... It's going to be a long week.  
  
"Ohayo Ken-san!" greeted Kari.  
  
"Ohayo Kari" replied Ken unenthusiastically.  
  
Ken had just reached home after a tiring day in school. Of course without Ouka glomping on him when he reached, nearly cutting off his supply of oxygen.  
  
"Ne, Ken-chan aren't you going to take me to the circus? They just came to town this morning. I want to go! I want to go!" Begged Ouka as she jumped onto the already exhausted Ken. Causing him to crumble onto the floor ungracefully.  
  
"Hai. You won; I'll take you to the circus. Now get off me before I die." With that Ouka jumped off Ken in joy.  
  
Kari watched this with amusement. 'This reminds me of TK and me when we were still young. We had lots of fun in those days. But good things can't always stay. And now I have to find my Holy Ring before they banish me,' thought Kari a grim smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Ken managed to stagger back and sat on the dining table observing Kari's mood changes from an amused face to a sad one, which doesn't match her. After living with her for a few days, he had grown to like the beautiful girl more than a friend. Is not only her physical appearances that attracted him to her, but also her kind soul that have moved his usually cold heart? Come to think of it, he had never communicated with any female without getting fed up with them. Could this be.love?  
  
"Hey Kari would you like to join us?" asked Ken  
  
"Ano. I'm not sure I can go. I have other plans. I'm really sorry. I really want to go with you guys I knew it would be fun." Replied Kari a sad smiled on her face.  
  
"Oh. Okay then, well I guess I should get going with Ouka then," Ken said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.  
  
And so Ken and Ouka went to the circus leaving Kari all alone in the house.  
  
'Hm, I should get going now, before my time runs out.' With these thoughts, a bright pink light glows around Kari enveloping her. And in place of those lights, wings sprout from her back.  
  
"And the hunt is on" Kari spread her wings apart and flew out of the window and into the cerulean sky.  
  
She had been flying for a few hours. Kari had flown to China where the Great Wall stood tall and proud, across the Great Barrier Reef of the Outback, and covered most of the continents in Asia. But without any luck, she saw no trace of her holy ring.  
  
'What should I do? Where can it be? I'm quite sure it dropped around here somewhere.' Kari thought silently as she flicked her soft hair out of her view. 'This place sure is cold' she told herself as she flew around Mount Fuji before going back to Ken's apartment.  
  
Kari landed in one of the alley where no one would notice her before crossing the streets onto the main street. From there she just have to walk three blocks down and there, stood her "home" for now.  
  
It was already late, around 9 pm when she reached Ken's warm apartment. All the while she had been talking to herself. 'Now I'll be safe and warm in the house. Where Ken and I would talked about his life and families. Hmm, I never knew human beings could be as kind as him. Wait, what am I talking. Could this be what the High Ones talked about, what they have been talking all the time, love?'  
  
With a confused mind, she entered her "home" and went to the kitchen to get a glass of warm chocolate to warm her from her cold journey. The lights were on and Ken was slumped on one of the chairs of the dining table, staring at the clock.  
  
Kari decided to wake Ken from his daydreaming by clearing her throat. Ken nearly fell off his chair and quickly regained his footings and stood up, finnaly noticing Kari's presence.  
  
"Where were you? It's late." Inquired Ken in a somewhat concerned voice.  
  
"Ah, I went to visit some of my freinds," lied Kari  
  
"I see" Said Ken with a tinge of sadness in his tone.  
  
He knew she was lying, her facial expression told him everything. But why would she want to hide some things from him. Does she trust him?  
  
"Well I'm really sleepy, oyasumi" said Kari, breaking Ken's train of thoughts.  
  
"Aa, oyasumi" replied Ken  
  
-----------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------- --------------------------- 


End file.
